Makhluk Itu
by less-sugar
Summary: Ya, makhluk itu


Makhluk Itu

.

Summary : Ya, makhluk itu

Genre : Humor/Parody, Friendship

Warn : OOC, bahasa semi-baku, sedikit lebih pendek, kenistaan #no shipping

This story is based by less-sugar - while Yuusei Matsui get his charas

* * *

Alkisah dua makhluk dengan gender yang berbeda, nunggu angkot d01 yang selalu setia mengantar-jemput para jomblo nista, terutama Rio (soalnya Karma udah punya seorang CEWEK dan dia NORMAL). Berhubung CEWEK nya Karma udah balik duluan, jadilah dua klop ini pulang bareng.

Sambil ngomongin aib temen-temen dari berbagai lapisan angkatan, angkot yang entah kenapa belom nongol juga, dan percakapan mereka yang tambah ngaco, dunia mereka mendadak langsung teralihkan oleh satu makhluk.

Ya, makhluk itu

Bulunya hitam dengan bagian perut putih, ukurannya kecil, lagi bersiin muka pake tangannya yang _fuwa-fuwa_.

Dunia berasa berhenti berputar bagi dua dewa iseng itu, mata mereka gak bisa lepas darinya.

 _Oh god why but you're so damn cute!_

Seketika mereka jalan ala tentara AD dari kamp Serpong, mendekati si makhluk tanpa dosa. Si polos yang menunjukkan sisi imutnya ke dua makhluk yang langsung 'demen' ngeliatnya.

.

Dia sedikit mendongak, menatap dua manusia yang mendekatinya.

.

Mereka berdua ngeliat dia.

.

Dia ngeliat balik

.

.

Saling tatap

.

.

Mbok konter pulsa di TKP ngelongok dari kursinya, hape di taro saking seriusnya ngeliatin pelanggan 'setia' nya yang (tumben) lagi serius

.

Bahkan spanduk pak Jikiwow ikut ngelirik dengan penuh ketegangan dari tempatnya berdiri

.

.

Dan satu jeritan heboh dari si iblis kuning mengubah segalanya

.

"TANGKEP! EH LU KESANA!"

"WEY DIA LARI KE ELU!"

"AMBIL NGUK! AKH MASUK KOLONG MOBIL LAGI!"

Karma langsung tengkurep, tangannya ngeraih ke dalam kolong mobil dan gak berapa lama si makhluk unyu udah di tangannya.

"Kyaaa! Imut banget! Gak salah liat gua, unyu!"

Rio langsung ambil ancang-ancang ngerebut si makhluk, namun Karma yang langsung melindungi dengan tangannya dan menjauh dari Rio.

"Eits, yang ambil siapa"

"Lah kan gua yang liat duluan"

"Iya tapi yang berusaha lebih siapa emangnya?"

"Bagi-bagi hasil rampasan elah! Sini!"

Lagi-lagi Rio gagal ngerebut si makhluk dari pelukan sohibnya. Geram? Jelas. Itu makhluk kelewat lucu dan oke, Rio udah lama gak liat kucing kecil.

"Gua pengen megang sekalii aja"

"Sekali kan? Megang doang kan?"

"Pelit banget sih!?"

"Lah bukan gua yang pelit, lu aja yang pengennya megang doang"

"Huh…iya deh SINI KASIIN GUA KUCINGNYA BIAR GUA GREPE SEKALIAN TERUS DIBAWA PULANG. PUAS LO!?"

"Kurang vulgar"

"Najis! Otak hentong emang, syalan!"

"Ya daripada elu, fujo"

"Fujo lebih sehat ketimbang loli"

"Loli lebih sehat, seenggaknya gua normal dong"

"Lu normal? Gua Rio"

"Anjir" Karma ketawa ngakak sampe bungkuk saking gelinya, Rio ikut ketawa keras-keras. Para sesama pejalan kaki mulai cemas dengan kesehatan mental dua bocah yang tadi ngerebutin seekor makhluk, sekarang ketawa gelinjang kayak orang kesurupan.

Pas banget entah karena Karma yang emang agak lengah atau mantra Rio dengan niat mesumnya nge-grepe si kucing malang, dengan cakar mautnya membuat satu prasasti panjang di lengan Karma dan loncat. Lari masuk ke kolong konter pulsa dan gak nongol lagi.

Gantinya, Karma sama Rio diliatin orang-orang sekitar yang makin cemas. Si mbok langsung ambil tindakan (terpuji) tanpa permisi

"Halo? Rumah sakit Asih Sira ya? Kayaknya ada pasiennya yang lepas"

"ASTAGA MBOK SAYA MASIH WARAS"

Fin.

* * *

Omake

Dari lampu merah, kayaknya dia ngerasa kenal sama dua makhluk yang lagi tereak-tereak sambil nunjuk kolong mobil. Mirip polisi ngejar maling buron.

"Eh liat deh tuh dua,"

"Mana? Oh yang merah ama pirang ya?"

Asano ngelirik dua orang yang boncengan di sebelahnya, diam-diam nguping

"Buset yang cewek tereaknya kenceng banget, dia bilang apaan?"

"Grepe, anjrit kayaknya dia saltum deh. Yakin gua dia cowok"

"Bhaq gila lu"

"Anjir rebutan kucing aja kayak rebutan anak sendiri"

"Gak pernah liat kucing kali ya?"

Lampu hijau terang benderang, Asano langsung nge-gas motor dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil pura-pura gak liat dua makhluk nista di pinggir seberang jalan yang tadi digosipin orang-orang.

Dan hal terakhir yang didenger Asano adalah betapa Rio ngebela mati-matian kenyataan (pahit) akan dia yang waras ke mbok langganan pulsanya.

'Bukan temen gua….bukan temen gua'

.

A/N

TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH FAV, REVIEW DAN FOLLOW DI FICT SEBELUMNYA~

Yak, satu fict ajaib yang author sendiri lupa kapan kejadiannya #HA (maaf kalo ini sedikit lebih pendek dan agak...kering garing keripik udang?) tapi ya sumpah hari itu kocak banget dan ternyata kucingnya udah ada majikannya #hiks yang ternyata juga si mbok itu \'_' yang bikin author ama sohib sungkem-mingkem sama si mbok (si Asano beneran ngasih tau author soal pengendara motornya, dan urat malu langsung konek lagi) Sejak saat itu kapok tereak-tereak, jadi (seperempat) alim deh :3 Kritik dan saran diterima~

#less-sugar


End file.
